Defiant Fate
by anek
Summary: *reposted and edited* Pan has always been considered a spoiled brat, but when love broke her young heart, she vowed to grow up... but will she find that even the most strong-willed of hearts connot resist the force of fate forever?... T/P
1. Meet the Brats

Hello everyone! spawnie-chan here! I wrote this fic a while ago and posted it under a different pen name, but my other email account got deleted, so i've decided to keep my fics in one account just to be safe. It was originally titled **Promise of a Saiyan** but I decided to change it coz it didn't really quite fit the story. This was my first fic, btw, but I never got around to finishing it *sweatdrop* 

** Anyway, chapters 1-15 have been posted before, so most likely, some of you have already read it. BUT, chapter 16, is entirely new. If you've already read this fic, you don't have to read it, i will let everyone know in the summary as soon as i'm ready to post chapter 16.** I'll have the new chapter out as soon as I finish editing the other chapters. a lot of people commented about my grammar before, so I went and re-read the chapters, and *blam* they were right! i've got a lot of editing to do. 

Disclaimer: Don't own dragonball or any of its characters. If I do, hell, I'd make a Trunks and Pan series after GT…

Trunks:35

Goten:34

Pan:21

Bra:22

Ok… here goes!!!

~**Meet the Brats**~

Trunks woke up at the gentle rise and fall of his head. For a moment, he couldn't understand why his head kept bobbing up and down gently like someone was rocking him back to sleep. Then a small smile crept across his lips. He had his head pillowed on Pan's stomach. He could see blue hair spread across his chest and realized that it was Bra's while Goten was flung across his sister's knees.

They were all in the living room. He could hear the faint sound of the TV. He closed his eyes against the blazing sunlight, groaning when he realized that it was well into midday. They had been up till about dawn like they always do every time the four of them got together. Last night was nothing special, just watched some movies and played video games, but they had fun just the same, they always do.

Pan stirred beneath him and he looked up. She was still sleeping, and he knew that she wouldn't wake up soon. Trunks grinned... Pan's a heavy sleeper, he knew that for a fact. Looking at her sleeping form, Trunks chuckled to himself. She looked so vulnerable and innocent in her sleep, like an angel, nothing like when she's awake. Of course, to him she would still be his "little angel" even when she was in her worst mood, which is a lot worse than her grandmother's, he shuddered.

His sister and Pan have always made a good team. Bra always come up with the most radical ideas while Pan has always been the dare devil.

But he prided himself into thinking that even though Bra was Pan's best friend, she would still spend a lot of time with him. Pan is not very much into shopping and doing feminine stuff like his sister. But still, he and Goten had concluded a long time ago that when the black and the blue heads come together, it was advisable to make yourself scarce, since he and his best friend were the girls favorite targets of their practical jokes.

He rubbed his temple when he remembered he had forgotten to call Marron, his girlfriend last night. Well, too late now, he would be seeing her in a couple of hours.

Trunks slowly got up and gently set Bra's head in the soft carpet. Looking down at the raven haired girl, he smiled mischievously. He picked her up and carried her to his room, straight into the shower. It took all of his reserve not to burst out laughing looking at the sleeping girl who was about to fall victim to his own sense of mischief. _Eh... I'm gonna get SO killed for this, _Trunks thought. But Pan and Bra had done a LOT worse to him and Goten many times in the past...

Heheh, retribution, if you would say.

Then with his saiyan speed, Trunks turned the cold shower on and let go of Pan's sleeping form in one swift motion.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Pan shrieked, jumping up and down and looking like she was fighting an invisible enemy. It was safe to say that the shower curtain had been totally blown to pieces and there was a small crack in the wall. Trunks rolled on the floor, holding his stomach and laughed his head off. It took a moment for Pan to register what was happening and when it did, her ebony eyes darkened.

"Why you baka! I'll get you for this, underwear boy!!!"

Before Trunks could control his laughter and run for his life, Pan yanked him under the shower and it was his turn to bounce around just like Pan did, only this time, his head hit the ceiling causing a whole tile to fall off. Pan was still too angry to laugh as she stepped out of the shower. Crossing her arms, Pan watched the purple head make a fool of himself as he fumbled with the faucet.

Finally succeeding in turning off the stupid shower, Trunks shook the cold water from his face, but the sight that greeted him froze his blood much more the the cold shower had.

Pan had been wearing a loose white shirt, but now it was plastered to her body, showing the outline of her bra. Trunks had known that she had grown up, after all, she was now 21 but he had always pushed that fact at the back of his mind as far as he could. Of course, the fact that she and his own sister still acted like the spoiled teenage brats he know so well helped a lot.

Luckily for him, Pan was still too angry to notice he had been ogling at her. She uncrossed her arms and settled her hands on her hips reminding Trunks of a certain tyrant otherwise known as his mother.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Pan shouted at him.

Trunks merely grinned. "I just felt like you need a shower. You were starting to smell," he added, wrinkling his nose.

Pan shot him a small ki blast sending him to the tub. Trunks didn't get up but instead, made himself comfortable, still grinning. 

Sending another ki blast to the shower, cold water rushed into the tub where Trunks had been lounging like a satisfied king. Pan smirked.

"That's for your way of waking people up!" she spat. 

Then she flashed an evil version of the Son grin.

"And this is for insulting me." 

Pan gathered her breath and prepared to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Bulm-!!" 

Pan never thought Trunks could move as fast as he did, but he did. His hand was now covering her mouth and there was pure pleading in his eyes. Pan thought about biting his hand off, but then again... Trunks in a compromising situation has always been fun...

Hiding a small smirk, Pan nodded her head, letting Trunks know that she wasn't going to call his mother anymore. 

Trunks let go of her reluctantly, but he knew Pan would always keep her word.

Pan stepped back and tapped her fingers on her chin. Trunks was getting nervous. It was obvious she was thinking, and that's usually not a good thing specially when you've done something she didn't like.

"Well, you have two choices. You either apologize and wear shorts and knee high socks at today's party or--"

Once again, Trunks interrupted her.

"What! No way, Panny. You can call my mother right now!"

"Really? Hmmmm... in that case, maybe I should call Vegeta-san instead..." the quarter saiyan mused.

Trunks visibly paled. His father probably wouldn't beat him to death for reducing his bathroom into rubbles, but he still had to figure out how Pan and his sister could wrap the most powerful warriors in the universe, namely Goku-san and his Otousan, around their little fingers, and Bra would gladly work her whines on their father for Pan, that's for sure.

"So, should I take that as a yes?" Pan prompted.

Trunks gulped. "Can't I just apologize?" he asked, putting on the best puppy-dog face he could manage.

Pan knitted her brows together, looking like she was balancing pros and cons while her fingers still drummed on her chin.

"Well... you see, I can take an apology for the insult, but for the other offense...well....let's see... I could... but..."

Trunks was now almost standing on tip toes, waiting for her decision.

"hmmm...maybe...oh well..."

Trunks hope was now up, that is, until she finished with a sudden "...no!"

His shoulders slumped. He could take a beating from his father, but not today. Today was supposed to be... something special.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out.

Pan brightened. "No probs boxer boy, just pick nice shorts, and oh, can I suggest orange socks? I like orange. Ok? See yah!"

She turned around and headed out of the door.

Trunks stared at her retreating figure. The shirt was still wet, and it pretty much molded on her back. He noticed how narrow her waist was and how perfect her curves were. Realizing that he was doing it again, he hit his own head with a broken piece of tile on the tub. _Man, I need another cold shower. This is Panny you are looking at! You pervert!_

Trunks shook his head, deciding that he had just been surprised at the fact that she had grown up. _It's the cold shower's fault._ But he knew... that was a lame excuse.

Shaking his head again, Trunks headed to his closet. _Damn, she blackmailed me again._

:::::::::::::::::

a/n: alright, first chap. 

~~ spawnie-chan


	2. Meet the Girlfriends

a/n: alright, second chap.

Disclaimer: I told you I don't own dragonball… quit asking.  
  
  
  
~** Meet the Girlfriends**~  
  
Pan walked out of Trunks room giggling. She raised her ki and dried herself off. She couldn't wait to tell Bra. She found her friend and her uncle in a rather "sweet" position. They were still sleeping, Goten was still face down, but his face was now buried on Bra's stomach, snoring softly. She decided to wake them up before Vegeta could walk into the room and decide to beat her uncle into a pulp.  
  
She dropped to her knees beside the blue haired girl and poked a finger on Bra's side. The blue haired girl sleepily slapped Pan's hand away like it was an annoying fly and went back to sleep.  
  
"Bra!" Pan hissed to the girl's ear, but Bra was still happily dozing off.  
  
"BRA!!!" Pan practically shouted on Bra's sensitive saiyan ears, sending the youngest Briefs her to her feet. 

Goten's face hit the floor, the carpet didn't help.  
  
"N-Nani?!" 

"Owwww..." 

Bra and Goten said at the same time.  
  
Seeing Pan, Bra slumped down on the nearest couch and yawned, while Goten sat up, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Pan, couldn't you wake people up the usual way?" Bra said as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"That was the usual way. You should be thankful I didn't wake you up like I was."  
  
Bra frowned curiously. "How?"  
  
"That jerk you call brother pulled me under a cold shower before I could even open my eyes!"  
  
"He did that? What did you do? I hope its something bad or I'll be disappointed in you!"  
  
Bra was now wide awake, while Goten was trying to follow their conversation.  
  
"I made him promise that he would wear shorts and knee high socks to the party" Pan replied with a grin.  
  
Bra laughed, but Goten finally caught up with what they were talking about and he suddenly stood up, startling the girls.  
  
"What?! Panny, you can't do that! You have no idea what you have done!"  
  
The girls were startled at Goten's reaction. He was serious for once.  
  
"Why is that uncle Goten?" Pan was starting to feel guilty. Sure, she and Bra had caused the downfall of the most eligible bachelors in Satan city many times before, Trunks and Goten, but they would never go to the extreme of causing serious damage. No, they're not as spoiled as everybody thought.  
  
Goten paused for a moment. 

_ Wow, this is serious, Uncle 'ten is actually thinking!_ Pan noted.  


Goten suddenly felt uncomfortable.  
  
"No, I'm not supposed to tell anyone."  
  
Bra's eyes suddenly lit up, and she tugged on Goten's shirt, her eyes growing glossy as she bit her lower lip.  
  
Goten looked down at her. He could almost see the workings inside her pretty little head. He started to back away. "Oh, no..."  
  
Bra still tugged at Goten's shirt.  
  
"Goten-san, my poor brother needs his best friend at this unfortunate moment. He would feel so much better if you would wear the same"  
  
Goten eyed the door and the window, trying to decide which one was the fastest escape.  
  
He looked back at Bra. It was a mistake. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"I knew it! You're not a true friend! My brother would be so hurt!"  
  
Bra sobbed into Pan's welcoming arms.  
  
"Ah, hell..." was all Goten could mutter before walking over to her and smoothing her soft hair.  
  
"Don't cry B-chan..."  
  
"Why shouldn't I, when my brother is probably hurting so much right now!"  
  
"We can just tell him not to wear some stupid shorts anymore"  
  
"No... he promised Pan. Do you dare tell me that a saiyan prince should break a promise?" Bra sobbed in a muffled voice.  
  
"But B-chan..." Goten began.  
  
"It would be a disgrace to the saiyan honor. Warriors keep their promises. My brother would lose his honor," Bra insisted between sobs.  
  
"I-I don't know-"  
  
"Pweeeeeease, Goten-san, for Trunks and for me."  
  
Goten couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"O-ok" he choked out.  
  
Suddenly, Bra brightened and hugged him.  
  
"Arigato Goten! You're such a good friend! Oh, my ! its almost one o'clock! the party starts in about an hour!"  
  
With that, she stood up and ran to her room, dragging a laughing Pan and leaving a confused and miserable Goten behind. _ Damn, they had done it again._  
  
:::::::::::::::::::;;  
  
They collapsed into heaps of laughter as soon as they reached Bra's room. They leaped into the bed, jumping like little girls their laughter ringing throughout the room.  
  
As soon as they calmed down, Pan recalled something.  
  
"Bra, what do you think did Goten mean when he said he wasn't supposed to tell anyone?"  
  
Bra flopped herself on the bed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with the party"  
  
"Oh well, they party starts in an hour, well find out then."  
  
"Yeah" Bra got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, I gotta go home and change. I didn't bring any extra clothes" Pan called out.  
  
Bra poked her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"You don't have to Pan. I'll gladly lend you one of my outfits. Trunks said the party is not really very formal or anything."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. Bra would always be looking for opportunities to make her wear those tight clothes and dresses.  
  
"Yeah right, Bra. How about I just wear my underwear to the stupid party"  
  
"Pleeeease Pan"  
  
"Heh, that won't work on me."  
  
"How about if I call mom"  
  
"Hey, that's my line!" Pan said, starting to laugh.  
  
"You don't wanna wear my clothes coz you think they're so filthy!"  
  
"Won't work either"  
  
Bra sighed. It was hopeless.  
  
"Pan, you're hopeless." She voiced out her mind.  
  
Pan only grinned.  
  
"I know"  
  
Pan walked towards the window, preparing to fly back to her Son house but something caught her sight from under the building. Two girls, no -- two women, were getting off the car. Yeah, those were women, mature, and sophisticated while girls were silly and spoiled, like herself and Bra. She sighed.  
  
"Look Bra, the girlfriends have arrived."  
  
Bra walked over to the window and saw Marron and Paris walking towards the main door of capsule corp.  
  
They looked elegant. It wasn't that Bra was totally without fashion. It was just that her fashion style was... well, different. She still wore clothes that high school girls wear —- tight miniskirts, tank tops and flare jeans, while Pan... well, Pan's a different story, with her baggy jeans and shirts. It was funny to think that Bra was out of college and Pan was graduating this year, yet they still looked like teenage girls in high school, nothing like the sophisticated women below them.  
  
She looked up at Pan. She could tell her dark-haired friends was thinking about the same thing. Pan looked up and they shared a sad smile.  
  
"I better get going." Pan said.  
  
"Look Pan, I'm serious here. We only have about 30 minutes before everybody starts arriving. I'll find the biggest set of clothes I've ever owned for you!"  
  
Pan laughed. Bra was right. She didn't want to be late to the party. It was Trunks party, and she was really curious to know what Goten was talking about and she didn't want to miss anything by being late.  
  
They rummaged through Bra's closet. Bra came up with a swimsuit handed it to Pan. Pan laughed and grabbed a skimpy pair of bikini. She held it against her hips and started marching around the room. Bra was beside herself with laughter and grabbed a sort of see- through lingerie. She threw it to Pan and Pan took one look at the piece of strings, as she called it, and announced that she had found the perfect outfit for the party. They both collapsed in laughter. 

They laugh at the silliest things...

Youngs girls always do... not like Marron and Paris.

When they realized they only had 15 minutes to get ready, they fought their way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::   
  
A/N: how do you guys like it? I know its not much, but please bear with me. 

~~spawnie-chan


	3. The Big Day

  
chapter 3 everyone...

Disclamer: Ok, here we go again. I don't own DB/Z/GT. Duh, that's why I'm writing fanfiction…  
  
  
  
  
  
~** The Big Day **~

  
  
Pan twisted at the material she was wearing. She was wearing one of Bra's tight flare jeans and a dark blue sleeveless tank top that says 'princess' on the front. It hugged her body and showed off her curves, even a little cleavage. She had to admit it was not as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. Bra insisted that she wear a little make up, and thinking that she had come this far, why not make it all the way so she let Bra put on some eye shadow and light lipstick. Bra was wearing, as usual, hot pink miniskirt and black tank top. The word princess was printed on the shirt too. Pan chuckled. Bra really is a princess, after all.  
  
They made their way down stairs and everybody was there, even Yamcha and Piccolo, suffice it to say, all the Z gang including Marron and Paris.  
  
Pan glanced around. Nobody had noticed her yet, but when they did, they were really surprised. Videl glowed at her daughter and Gohan scowled, but smiled afterwards. She went over to her parents and kissed them. She waved to Marron and Paris, and smirked when she didn't see Trunks and Goten with them. She wondered if they would really do what they had blackmailed them to. She caught Bra's eyes and winked.  
  
"Panny!" She turned around and saw her grandpa Goku. 

"Ojii-san!" Pan rushed to the tall spiky-haired man and threw herself into a engulfing hug.  
  
She didn't usually like it when people called her 'Panny'. She suspected the name made them treat her like she was still an 8 year old girl. But her grandpa was different. He was the only person who treated her as an adult, who understood her, and saw through her. She had been so miserable when he had disappeared for 5 years after his fight with the evil shenlongs, but luckily enough, he had found his way back, like he always does. Nobody knew how, but her grandpa always does miracles. And besides, the GOD's look up to him for kami's sake! They probably helped him out or something.  
  
It had been the happiest moment of her life when her grandpa came back to them, and for 3 months, she had reeled, blackmailed, whined and used every trick she knew to make him promise not to leave ever again, which he did, to Pan's everlasting delight. Saiyans always keep their promises. 

Speaking of which, she caught sight of two extremely handsome demi saiyans emerge reluctantly to the lawn. Everybody turned around and gaped. Goten wasn't too bad. He wore dark blue denim shorts with black socks that came up slightly above his knees and loose shirt.He looked like a cute school boy. But Trunks was wearing black denim shorts that came slightly above his knees, which wasn't too bad either, except that he was wearing a suit for the top and knee high orange socks. Dende! He really wore orange socks! Pan burst out laughing, which was a cue for everyone to laugh too. Marron looked like she was about to cry while Trunks turned an interesting shade of red and glared at Pan, who was still chuckling. She winked at him. Why did he have to wear a suit anyway? He could have worn a loose shirt like Goten did, it wouldn't look too bad.  
  
When everyone calmed down they all headed towards the table with the two over aged school boys mumbling about damn "brats" blackmailing them again. Pan turned back to Goku. She smiled brightly to the tall man who didn't look a day older than he was when he got married. It was hard to believe he had a grown grandchild.  
  
They walked towards the buffet table. Pan chuckled, of course, what would you expect from Son Goku but to think of food first!  
  
Goku was about to start finishing off the whole table, which he can within seconds, when everybody flinched hearing Chi-chi screech in the doorway.  
  
"Goku! Don't touch that or you won't be getting any food at all! We all eat together!" With that, she walked back to the kitchen with Bulma and Videl.  
  
Goku eyed the roast chicken longingly and walked towards a nearby chair. He sat silently, like a small boy who just got whipped by his mother. Pan laughed and hugged him. He was just too adorable for a grandfather. She heard Vegeta snort somewhere. Bra heard her father and walked over and pinched his cheeks, saying "daddy, you're sooo cute!" and hugged him too. Everybody laughed but suddenly stopped, save for Bra and Pan, when Vegeta glared at all of them. Goku was still eyeing the roast chicken.

  
  
They sat around the table. The saiyans and the demisaiyans were eating like a blur to the disgust of those who are not. Marron and Paris just stared at them like in a trance, their eyes as big as saucers. As expected, Goku and Vegeta were on the lead. Trunks,Goten and Gohan had the decency to eat with spoon and fork, but the noise of silverware hitting the plates faster than the eye could see was almost defeaning. Next up was Bra and Pan. They don't eat as much as the guys, but then they still had saiyan blood.  
  
As soon as everyone calmed down, or at least the fast-eating aliens, they talked about memories and all the adventures they had all shared together. Pan and Bra joined in. They loved to listen to the elders talk about their fights and ask questions like curious little girls.  
  
Bulma suddenly reminded everyone that Pan was graduating college in 3 months and asked her what she planned to do after college.  
  
Before she could open her mouth to speak, Trunks faked surprised and mocked.  
  
"What? Panny is graduating college? Geez, I could have sworn she's still in middle school!"  
  
He and Goten laughed while Marron and Paris giggled.  
  
She glared at him and and put on a tight smile.  
  
"Really Trunks! With the way you dress, I could have sworn you're still in grade school!" She spat back referring to his outfit of the day. Everybody laughed.  
  
He slumped back to his chair.  
  
Bulma pressed her again for an answer.  
  
"So Pan, what are you planning to do after college?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Guess I'll find a job?" She said distractedly, taking off her glare from Trunks.  
  
"You know, it would be really nice if you and Bra work at capsule corp."  
  
Pan smiled, so this was what Bulma was getting at. It wasn't a bad idea really. Capsule corp would be a very good idea indeed.  
  
"I'll think about it, Bulma-san. Thanks!" she smiled at the blue haired woman.  
  
Just then, Trunks cleared his throat and got up.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."  
  
Everybody turned to him, expecting him to announce something new about capsules business or something.  
  
"Marron and I are getting married."  
  
Pan dropped her fork. She was lucky she wasn't the only one surprised. Bra spat her soda straight to Goten's face who was sitting across her while Bulma choked. Vegeta patted his mates back, which he thought was 'gentle' but still sent her halfway sprawled across the table, knocking off piles of plate and glasses. Bulma hastily got up and screeched, grabbing a glass plate and practically broke it to a thousand pieces using her husband's head.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for woman!"  
  
Vegeta stood up, overturning his own chair.  
  
"You hit me!"  
  
"I was trying to help! Its not my fault humans are such weaklings!" he waived an annoyed hand and stalked off, presumably to the gravity room.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta. Frying pans are a lot worse!" Goku called out. Chi-chi stood up and howled.  
  
"Goku! You know better than to butt in to other peoples' business!"  
  
"But it was funny!"  
  
"It was not!" Bulma and Chi-chi yelled.  
  
Goku, seeing the two pissed off women, rushed after Vegeta.  
  
Everyone, for a moment, forgot about Trunks' announcement, but when Bulma caught Trunks still standing at the other end of the table, she lapsed into another fit of hysterics, saying that her baby has finally grown up.

:::::::

a/n: till next time...

~~spawnie-chan


	4. Smile Like Crazy

  
A/N: Hey guys. umm.. chapter 4...  
  
Disclaimer: (Sigh) Don't wanna be sued coz I'm broke so again… I don't own dragonball… blah blah blah.  
  


  
  
~** Smile Like Crazy **~

  
  
Everyone congratulated Trunks and Marron. Pan walked over to them, knees shaking. Bulma didn't know how grateful she was for the little show. At least it helped her get her act together. She had loved Trunks her whole life, but that also meant a whole life of hiding her feelings, not only to Trunks but to everyone. Only Bra knew, and she knew Bra also loved her uncle. Yes, she was good at hiding her feelings, who wouldn't? She had had a lot of practice every time he introduced a new girlfriend, or go on dates. But this was different. He was getting married, and he would be gone forever. She smiled blindly. She didn't care who she was smiling to, it was like when you're in a fight and you know there's no chance of winning, but you just keep on wildly kicking and punching, not knowing or caring if you hit the enemy or not, just fight like crazy. 

She smiled like crazy. Pan had reached the couple and gave them each a hug. Marron was her friend too. They weren't as close as she and Bra, but they had known each other all their lives. She had known Marron had always had a crush for Trunks. Marron wasn't that good at hiding her feelings as Pan. They had only started going out 6 months ago. Pan had always known that Marron would have a better chance at Trunks since she was closer to his age, pretty, sophisticated, and everything else. And where does that leave her? A 21 year old good for nothing self proclaimed spoiled brat whom everybody thinks can't do anything else other than blackmail and lead people around.  
  
"Wow, congratulations Trunks!" she said cheerfully. She didn't even recognize her own voice. It was like somebody else had said it. Was she that good at acting? She smiled desperately, maybe she was good at something after all.  
  
Bra watched as her friend said her congratulations to her brother and his fiancé. She knew Pan was hurting. She looked over to Goten. He had his arm around Paris' shoulders, his hands slowly moving up and down her arm. She looked away. Would he be the next one to go? She didn't dare ponder that question more, she's already known the answer.  
  
She stood up and walked over to Pan. She would be there for Pan, for she knew that Pan would be there for her too when it was Goten's turn.  
  
"Pan, do you remember you promised Wilson you would call him today? Come on, lets call him!" she said, dragging Pan away.  
  
Bra could see the look of understanding and gratefulness in Pan's eyes. Only a few people could read Pan's eyes. They were dark mysterious pools that could hide all her emotions but could be as expressive if she would allow people to see it.  
  
"Wilson?" Trunks asked, slightly frowning.  
  
Bra tossed back her hair.  
  
"Oh, just some guy Pan is dating."  
  
"Pan is dating someone?" His frown got a little deeper.  
  
"It's nothing serious. Just 'little' girls having some fun. Right Pan?"  
  
Pan nodded as Bra dragged her indoors. Bra then veered off towards the kitchen and Pan just followed her meekly, she didn't ask why, she didn't feel like talking at all. Bra scooped up food from the fridge as much as she could in one haul.  
  
"We need to get food. I don't think we're going to go out of my room for the rest of the night" she explained although Pan didn't seem to be listening. She had a distant look in her eyes.  
  
Pan nodded and they headed towards the stairs. They had only taken two steps when they heard voices. It was Trunks and Marron's voice. Pan turned around like a mechanical doll, recognizing the voice of the man she had loved all her life. Bra grabbed Pan's arm, dropping down all kinds of food all over the stairs and into the floor. She was really worried about her friend. It was like Pan was beyond the point of crying. She tried to pull Pan up the stairs but there was no need. The voices had become louder, and the couple were fighting.  
  
"Why does it always have to be like this, huh, Trunks?!" they heard Marron yelling.  
  
"I told you I didn't have a choice!"  
  
"Yes you did! You just do whatever she says! You just have to wear that stupid attire to our engagement party just because she says so! Engagement party!"  
  
"Marron, Pan didn't know what this party is for" Trunks explained sternly.  
  
"Go on! Defend her! It's not just this damn party! How many dates do we have to cancel just because Pan needed help on her homework? How many times did you forget to call me just because you are hanging out with her?!"  
  
"Marron, Pan is my friend. The kid has helped me out a lot…"  
  
Pan didn't hear the rest of what Trunks was saying. The kid? Yes, she's 21 but she will be a kid on Trunks' eyes forever. The tear that she had held back for so long fell and she walked slowly up the stairs. She didn't want Trunks or Marron to notice her.  
  
As soon as they entered Bra's room, Pan hugged her friend.  
  
"Thanks Bra." She whispered in a small voice. Her tears raced down her cheeks and she broke into uncontrollable sobs. She cried until she could feel there were no more tears to come. She cried because many times she had allowed her self to hope, but it was all gone now. Bra held her for what felt like eternity, until even her sobs died along with her heart.  
  
Bra drew a shuddering breath and stood up. She walked towards the window and looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"Pan, we can't stay like this forever. My brother is getting married, and I know Goten will go next. We don't deserve to hurt like this!" She balled her hands into tight fists.  
  
Pan looked up at the ceiling. She let out a loud sigh.  
  
"You are right Bra. I think its time to forget about our girlhood fantasies. That's all it is, isn't it? Girlhood fantasies?"  
  
Bra turned around and faced her. A small sad smile crept across her lips.  
  
"Yes, that's all it is Pan. Now, we just have to forget them no matter what it costs!"  
  
Pan just had to smile. Bra was so much like Bulma sometimes.  
  
"Good, now then lets get started" Bra walked to her dresser and yanked a drawer open, pulling out various make up. She then walked over to her closet.  
  
Pan was confused for a while.  
  
"Bra, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, first, we're gonna start by getting boyfriends. Actually, I think I'm gonna keep my present boyfriend. He's decent enough. We'll just have to find one for you."  
  
Pan smiled. Boyfriends to Bra, are just like clothes... easy to put on, and easy to discard. But Pan knew her friend. Bra is not the flighty spoiled girl everyone thought, just like she was not the selfish spoiled brat everyone thought she is. 

"Then we're going to go out. We're gonna do all sorts of things. We have wasted enough of our lives for those two bakas!"  
  
Bra whirled around and tossed a small plastic vial to Pan. Pan caught it and started dropping the clear liquid on her eyes. Almost instantly, the redness and the puffiness from her crying were gone.  
  
She stood up and handed the vial back to Bra.  
  
"Alright Bra, let's do it."  
  
And the brats grew up that night.

:::::::::

a/n: ok, i gotta go do some SERIOUS homework. yeah, i already got this fic completed, but like i've said before, i've got some major editing to do, and i can't post the final chapter before i can get the other chapters out, ne? 

nyway, it won't take me long though... at least i hope so.

be right back!

ja!

~~spawnie-chan


End file.
